Naruto: A sly Fox
by Futonlegend
Summary: Mizuki makes his move to get the Forbidden Scroll of Seals after Naruto fails the Genin Exams a second time. What would happen if Naruto had successfully gotten the scroll but didn’t have the time to learn a jutsu and graduate? Find out by reading on!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

Mizuki makes his move to get the Forbidden Scroll of Seals after Naruto fails the Genin Exams a second time. What would happen if Naruto had successfully gotten the scroll but didn't have the time to learn a jutsu and graduate? Find out by reading on!

Chapter 1

It was a depressing day for Naruto Uzumaki as he had just failed the Genin Exams the second time around, all because of his inability to perform the Bunshin Jutsu. The 12 year old (A/N: I think Naruto is a year older than his peers but he is just shorter than them) left the academy grounds making his way through the streets.

The sun was starting to set (6pm), it was beautiful. It could make you escape any trouble or worries you had with its beauty. Unfortunately, this wasn't for Naruto.

As usual, he received many death glares from the villages and a number of ninjas alike. "Demon", "Trash", "Fox". He could hear even the smallest of voices saying these words. He ran. He ran as fast as he could. The broke down brownish red building was in sight. As bad as it may look, it was his home. He owned the whole building; after all, no one wanted to live near the demon.

The journey up the stair seemed endless but Naruto finally made it to his apartment door. Before he could unlock the door, someone said,

Guess who: "There's a special make up exam being given to those who failed this year. Are you interested Naruto?"

Naruto's world lit up when he recognized the voice of his academy teacher and Chunin.

Naruto: "Mizuki-sensei, what do I have to do, tell me, tell me!"

Mizuki: "Nah I don't think you're up to it. Only the toughest and slyest ninja can pass this exam." 'Hook, line and sinker'.

Naruto: "There's no one slyer and tougher than me."

Well this statement was mostly correct. Naruto, from age 3 had a very difficult life. After being kicked out of the orphanage at age 5, he was forced to live on streets for a while, until he joined the academy. He also has the highest reputation for "Prank and Run" in all of Konoha.

Mizuki: "OK, these are your instructions…

_**4 hours later**_

Naruto: 'Man that was easy, I didn't expect the Old Man to have fallen for such a low rank Jutsu. Oreike Jutsu must rock.'

The orange clad ninja had successfully infiltrated the Hokage tower and taken the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. Mizuki sensei had told him all he needed to know. He gave him the shift changes, the amount of time in between the switch, the location of the scroll and even how to get out. It was only up to Naruto to complete the "test" without getting caught.

Although Naruto was excited about passing the exam, his ego was not too big to recognize that there was a change that he would fail the test. And if this was really the FSOS, then it had some seriously powerful Jutsu, which he could right down on the paper he had brought so he could use later on.

After Naruto had reached the clearing Mizuki had told him to go to, the first thing Naruto did was pull out a mini-pencil and piece of paper to write down some jutsus just to be on the safe side. He opened the big scroll and guess what was the first jutsu:

Naruto: "Kage Bunshin, Bunshin is my worst jutsu. Lets see what else they got here. Shuriken Kage Bunshin? What's with all the Bunshin! Man, ok maybe the next one might be something different. Bunshin Daibakuha!?

Little Naruto had written down everything the scroll has said about the three jutsu and folded it up and placed it under his goggles.

Naruto: 'I knew these goggles would be useful other than for swimming or making me look 10x cooler.'

Mizuki: "Times up Naruto. Did you master a jutsu from the scroll?"

Naruto: "Where'd you come from? And no sensei. But I thought my time wasn't up until midnight."

Mizuki: "Give me the scroll Naruto. You got caught and the Hokage and his Anbu are looking for you."

Naruto: "Then there isn't a problem. You'll just tell Jiji this was a makeup exam right?"

Mizuki: "Like Hell! I only used you to get the scroll for myself. Good-bye demon scum!"

He felt it, the killing intent radiating from his "sensei" who was wielding a large shuriken aimed at him. Naruto waited for his death, but it never came. He opened his eyes and was shocked. His pupil showed him an unconscious Mizuki with a short man in a white robe and hat standing over it. If that wasn't enough, 5 Anbu were at next to him with their swords drawn ready to strike.

Hokage: Stand Down. We know what happened; Mizuki himself stated that Naruto is innocent.

Anbu: Yes, Hokage-sama.

Hokage: Dog, Shunshin both the scroll and Naruto to my office, now.

His tone was cold as if the warmness Naruto had known most of his life was gone. This was not Jiji, this was someone totally different. Naruto imagined the scolding he'd get in a few minutes.

With a ram seal (which Naruto made sure to memorize), they were no longer there.

_**Hokage Tower**_

Naruto:' Shunshin is awesome! Wait, I'm gonna get scolded and I'm worried about jutsu?! Man this day couldn't get any worse. First I failed the exam, then the villagers call me a demon, (something I'm have to look into), then I fail the second exam Mizuki-teme gave me, now I'm probably going to jail.

Jiji's office grew cold. Naruto started shivering and only assumed that either it started snowing or his Jiji was angry.

Hokage/Jiji: How could you let yourself get fooled into stealing the FSOS?!

Naruto:" Jiji, I only did it because he said I could graduate?"

Jiji: It doesn't matter. You have to be able to know when people are being genuine or deceiving you. A ninja's best tool is deception. If you remain a fool and not pick up on these things, other ninjas will use that against you. Even though Mizuki influenced you to take the scroll, ultimately it was your choice to act and is therefore responsible for your actions. The penalty for this crime is life time imprisonment in anbu prison.

Naruto froze at this statement. Jiji had made him feel bad for calling him a fool and now he was sending him to anbu prison.

Jiji: However, because you followed the orders of your superior, you will not be charged, as the penalty for insubordination is just as worse. And because you were unable to master any jutsu from the scroll, as you said yourself, you are free to go.

The pre-teen breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that. Not only was he free but Jiji didn't know that he'd written down and hidden 3 jutsu under his goggles. Plus he saw an Anbu performing the Shunshin.

Jiji: Know this Naruto. This changes our relationship a bit. You will have to work hard to gain my full trust again. I still love you but I believe I've allowed you too much slack. From this day forward, if you are found in any wrong doings including pranks you will be dealt with, do I make myself clear?

Naruto: Yes Jiji.

Jiji: That is Hokage-sama. You have not yet earned the right to call me Jiji until I say you can. You are dismissed. Dog. Shunshin Naruto to his apartment because he needs his rest for the long day that awaits him tomorrow at the academy.

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

Naruto laid on his bed thinking about all that had occurred that day. He remembered the Hokage's words, all of them.

"You have to be able to know when people are being genuine or deceiving you. A ninja's best tool is deception. If you remain a fool and not pick up on these things, other ninjas will use that against you."

Naruto took off his goggles and the folded paper fell from this forehead. Naruto eyes widened as he look at what he had written down. Despite what he had been through, Naruto still ended up winning from this whole situation. The Hokage didn't bother to search him trusting that Naruto wouldn't be smart or **sly **enough to write down the jutsus.

Naruto: 'I have to find out about that Shunshin. Maybe the library can help me. Nah, they slam the door if they saw my whiskers from a distance.

Hokage: "A ninja's best tool is deception."

Naruto: Oreoki Jutsu worked on the Hokage so why can't it work on that Haruno guy at the library? That's it. Now lets see what these things say exactly.

Kage Bunshin is a B-rank Jounin level Ninjutsu technique. The normal Bunshin technique creates a copy of the ninja that lacks any substance. The Kage Bunshin distributes the ninja's chakra evenly among the clones and creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone itself can also utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows. When the clone finally disperses, any new knowledge it has gained is passed back to the original ninja and any additional clones. This makes Kage Bunshin an excellent training method if the ninja has the chakra capacity and stamina to maintain the Kage Bunshins for an extended period of time. This allows the ninja to essentially reduce the time it takes to train and learn with each clone added. This is especially true when used with Tajuu Kage Bunshin.

Naruto didn't get much about the theoretical parts but once he saw that it speeds up training, his head literally touched the sealing, and knocked him out.

_**Naruto's Mind Scape**_

Naruto heard drips and drops. It grew louder and louder as he made his way through what appeared to be an underground sewer.

Naruto: 'Where am I?'

Voice: 'In your mind.'

Naruto: 'Whose there?!'

Voice: 'Follow the sound of my voice'

Naruto now stood in front of a huge cage with a seal on the lock. In it was a large brownish red furry creature with **large** fangs, red eyes and large claws.

Voice: 'What do you village call you often?'

Naruto: 'Demon or Fox' he replied hesitantly.

Voice: 'Who did the Fourth Hokage **supposedly** kill 12 years ago?'

Naruto: 'the Nine Tail Demon Fox'

Voice: 'What do I look like?'

Naruto involuntarily performed the big eye jutsu.

Fox: Don't worry. I'm not as evil as those textbooks or humans make me seem. In fact I doubt I'm as evil as the villagers who attack you all the time.

The orange clad ninja remained quiet at this. The Fox told Naruto his story and why he ended up attacking the village. And to Naruto, it didn't seem as if he was being deceived.

Fox: You aren't as dumb as you look.

Naruto: Hey, I look cool. And I'm not dumb.

Fox: Sure you aren't. You're wearing bright orange and you wanna become a ninja. How do you think that teme found you so fast at night?

Naruto was shocked. Even though this jumpsuit was the only thing people would sell him, he always liked the attention it gave him.

Fox: You have potential though. You told that teme right. You are definitely tougher than most of these pathetic villagers and ninjas include. You've been through what most of them have nightmares about. And on top of that, your sly and very cunning like me. That's why I won't eat you.

Naruto smiled at this. No one had ever really complemented him like this. Not even the Hokage.

Fox: I'll help you train and become the strongest ninja and Hokage ever, if you still wanna be in this place that is?

Naruto: Of Course! You'll help me? Thanks! No one has ever offered me personal help before.

Fox: I know. I can see what you see and hear what you hear and think as well. So no talking out loud, people will think you are a demon lol

Naruto laughed at this.

Fox: Finish reading those notes you wrote down and then get some rest. Tomorrow your Hokage training begins.

Naruto: 'Thanks, big bro!'

The big bad fox raised his eye brow at this but said,

Fox: Your Welcome!

Naruto got back to where he was, which was on the second set of notes.

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is an A-rank Ninjutsu technique that uses Kage Bunshin to create multiple physical clone copies from one thrown shuriken. Can also be used with Kunai as well. Ox → Dog → Dragon → Rat → Dog → Boar → Snake → Tiger This jutsu however requires a good amount of chakra control. Exercise like Leaf Concentration, Wall/Tree Climbing, and Water Walking should be done before attempting this jutsu.

Leaf Concentration- The training method is done by placing a leaf over an individual's forehead and having them direct all their chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point.

Wall/Tree Climbing- This is a training method used to gain the basic skills of chakra control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the bark of the tree will break and the user will fall.

Water Walking- This training method is used to gain better chakra control. It involves emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of the one's feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. This technique is more difficult to master than the Tree Climbing Practice, because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly.

It has also been proven that one can use their chakra to "skate" across the water surface, instead of walking or running. The more one trains this technique the more they reach a state where they stand on water without even noticing it or basically even trying.

Bunshin Bakuha- is an A-rank Ninjutsu technique. At first glance the clone appears to be a normal Kage Bunshin, but the user can detonate the clone at any time to form a very large explosion. The more chakra the clone has the larger the explosion. Explosion range from 5m-50m.

Naruto wasn't so confident that he could learn these things. Then he remember that he had the Fox to help him and Kage Bunshin. He wasn't ready to go sleep just yet so he formed the handseal for Kage Bunshin and tried to produce the jutsu.

_**25 minutes later**_

Naruto: 'Finally it took forever just to get it right. 20 clones, not bad.'

Naruto dispelled his clones and sleep finally took him. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day but that doesn't mean Naruto, aka the Sly Fox, won't be ready for it.

Chapter End

A/N I'm glad that I finally brought this idea to life. I always wondered what it would be like if Naruto had had help in his last year at the academy. I don't plan on making Naruto super strong and no 1000 shadow clone training either. That is just unrealistic at this point. However, he will certainly not be weak as he was before the Chunin Exams and he won't be a one-trick pony. In an essence his training "might be" similar to Jaraiya's, in that he needs to improve on the basics. Ok guys this is the first chapter of the story. If I can get at least five reviews, I'll try and have the second chapter up in four days.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm gonna try something

Naruto _talking_

Fox **talking**

Other people //

By the way, thanks for the constructive critiques and reviews. I'm probably one of the first Bahamian fan fiction writers for Naruto so I need all the responses I can get. **CW**, you made a good point about "(Fox: You aren't as dumb as you look. vs. You aren't as dumb as you look, the fox sneered.)". Was planning it, I just needed to get the 1st chapter out of the way. I also agree with you Kantonkage. Special thanks to P5yCH0, CrosZ, Rose Tiger, WAOA, and nobother. As promised, 5 reviews and you get a story. Enjoy

Chapter 2

" **Naruto….Na-ru-to………..NARUTO!!!!!**", the fox screamed.

'_Alright I'm up_!', Naruto snapped back.

Little Naruto looked at the time.

'_It's 5am in the morning! Are you crazy_?!' he said with anger.

"**Is that a rhetorical questions lol**?' '**If you wanna become a strong ninja and Hokage, you need to wake up early, exercise, eat good 'quality' food and do a lot of reading, lots of it. And most importantly, a sly fox always gets out early when the prey is least expecting you. Are there any questions**?" the Fox said like a ninja captain.

'_What do you mean by quality food_?', Naruto look quizzically.

Fox continued,"**You will not eat that junk called ramen out of the cup. It's hindering your growth and stopping you from becoming stronger. Before you even argue with me, you can eat it at that place you go to but only a max of 3 bowls a day. Either that or you can forget about training**."

Naruto pouted as this, '_Fine…whatever_'

Fox replied evily, "**Good. Now it's still dark so you might go unnoticed by the ninjas. Make 5 Kage Bunshins and have them read over the textbooks you received from the academy. Make them read over it until 7am. Then go to that same clearing you were at when you took the scroll and bring that paper with you.**"

Our sly fox put on already small white tee with orange/red spiral and blue shorts (he still had these from his 1st year in the academy) and his notes. He made the seal for his first Jutsu and 5 kage bunshins appeared. He told them what he needed them to do and gave them a book each. One was Konoha's History, Politics, Clans, Introduction of Chakra and Geography of the Ninja World. He then dashed out of his apartment, close the door and never looked back.

He decided to travel by roof and did just that until he reached the clearing.

_**Crime Scene/Clearing**_

Naruto had finally reached the place he had left only some 8 hours ago. He paused for a second to take in the trees around him (bandaged with caution tape) and how the shadows hid him. He heard the faint dripping of water.

"**So** **you heard the water to huh? Perfect. Follow the sound and I'm sure you'll find the water source**", said a certan Fox.

Naruto did as he was told without question, after all this training would benefit him greatly.

What Naruto now saw was a beautiful l lake about the size of 2 foot ball fields and looked very deep. It also had some big trees that you could tell were very old but strong and durable. The rocks in and surrounding the water varied in texture and shape. Some were smooth and oval looking; others were surprisingly sharp and shaped like knives. He'd cut his finger and drips of blood came out. Then the cut disappeared.

"**Can you please come back to reality. I'd swear those puncheds from the pink-haired banshee has caused some serious side effects to you**", the fox said kind of annoyed.

'_Don't talk about Sakura-chan like that_!', Naruto was ready to tear the Fox apart, as if he could.

"**Anyway, You will use this rock for the tree exercise that the paper had**."

Naruto unfolded the paper again and saw what it had said.

'_Wall/Tree Climbing- __This is a training method used to gain the basic skills of chakra control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the bark of the tree will break and the user will fall. This exercise also requires the ninja to be calm._'

Fox, cool as Kool Aid said, "**Create 10 KB and start the exercise. Focus the chakra to your feet and then take a running start to climb with your feet only. Mark the part of tree where you stop and fall. Then try to improve on that.**"

'_Kyu-nisan how'd you get so smart_.' He said almost insultingly.

"**I've existed for many centuries I guess the knowledge just build up, baka**." The fox retorted.

Naruto created the ten KBs and had them doing the exercise. He then made his way over to the other side of the lake by the trees and spotted leaves on the ground. He wondered then looked at the paper again and saw the next exercise.

'_Leaf Concentration- __The training method is done by placing a leaf over an individual's forehead and having them direct all their __chakra__ onto the leaf, using it as a focal point.'_

Fox said instantly, "**Exactly'. Create another 10 KB and do what this exercise says. However, instead of a single leaf, use three to make it more challenging, seeing as you find it very hard to concentrate. Now make another 10 KB for the next exercise you are about to do."**

'_Water Walking- __This training method is used to gain better chakra control. It involves emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of the one's feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. This technique is more difficult to master than the Tree Climbing Practice, because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly._

_It has also been proven that one can use their chakra to "skate" across the water surface, instead of walking or running. The more one trains this technique the more they reach a state where they stand on water without even noticing it or basically even trying._'

'_Man this sounds like a lot of work_,' the worshipper of ramen said.

Fox angered by this, "**Complaining already? I wonder if the Uchiha would appreciate this training**."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He made the KBs and got them on the water only for them to fall right in.

The fox lol'd. "**That is funny. You forgot to mold the chakra to do the exercise.**"

Naruto rubbed his head, '_Oh right! Sorry._'

Fox continued, " **Create 5 KB and send them for firewood, and a few dry stones. Then I'll have you doing the real part of the training.**"

The sun was starting to rise, meaning that they had an hour left before 7 am. The academy went in at 8am and got out at 5pm. Naruto would need the hour to recover from the harsh training he was about to go through.

Fox asked, "**Ok Naruto how many laps do you normally run around in the academy?**"

Naruto replied '_5 laps. But the academy clearing is only about a quarter of the size of this clearing._'

Fox, **Exactly. That means you will be running twenty laps in essence.**

Naruto screamed, _What_!?

Fox ignored Naruto's behavior, "**You run five laps at the academy and you will run five around this lake. But it will feel like twenty laps. Every month we will increase it by 1 lap and the time limit you have to do this. But before you get started, how many pushups, sit ups, and pull ups**."

Naruto gulped, '_We do a minimum of 20 pushups and a max of 100. The same goes for the other exercises._'

Fox laughed evily, "**You're in luck Naruto. Today and for the rest of the month you will do double the max. Then it will be increased by 50 every month."**

The young sly fox gulped again.

"**It's almost seven so get started with the warm ups**." Said commander Fox.

_**6:50 am now**_

Naruto was panting Hard but was still surprisingly standing. After 4 intense physical exercises, he wanted to die but was not about to complain. This was gonna help him get stronger, have an edge in battle, improve him as a ninja.

"**Take** **a five minute breather and then create 10KB and have then move over to those trees over there.**" the Fox said, concerned for Naruto.

_**6:55 am now**_

Fox, "**To be honest with you, hand-to-hand combat is probably your weakest area next to Genjutsu. So for the next 5 minutes, 5 KB with punch with right and left hands while the others do with the opposite the legs. Do this as fast and hard as you can without stopping. This will improve your fighting speed and strength. We'll work on your form or lack thereof later on.**"

_**7am and the sun is basically well above the horizon.**_

Naruto had dispelled the 10KB working on Taijutsu. He felt drained and his legs gave in. His other KB had long returned with the wood and stone and had set up a "stove" for the fish they were gonna catch. There also a lot of fruit trees (oranges/apples/grape/banana) around so Naruto would get a real balanced breakfast.

Naruto stomach growled, '_At least this fish will last me till I get some ramen_.'

Fox complained, "**Not you and this ramen again! You may not realize it but fish is an animal that has the most amounts of proteins you need to build muscle. I can help you with that but it will be less painful if you do it the natural way. While carbohydrates and starch from ramen gives you energy, too much makes you fat, and slow, thus hindering you in fights."**

Naruto paused then said, '_I never thought of it that way before, then again, no one ever really told me these things either._'

" **Also, don't use that Oreike Jutsu on that librarian. The Hokage probably has warned people about it so it might not work. Dispel the KBs working chakra control one at a time every 10 seconds**."

Doing so, Naruto realized that the clones were doing well so far. The ones on the tree exercise made in nearly half way of the half way mark, while the ones on the water weren't falling in every 5 seconds. They could stay on for about thirty seconds or so.

The ones with the leaf exercise had the hardest time but they were making slow but gradual progress.

"**Naruto, you realize that with your chakra alone you can make over 500 hundred KBs right**?" said in a low but serious tone.

Naruto perked up, '_Really? Then how come you won't let me do more than what I'm using for training_?'

Fox instantly replied, "How** do you feel**?"

Naruto complained, '_Tired. Come to think of it, very, I'm barely able to stay awake_.'

"**Exactly, too much KBs will overwork your body and your brain and I don't want to die so no more than 150 KB for all exercise combined, got that**?", Kyu warned.

Naruto rubbed his head, '_Sure_.'

" **Dispel the clones in your apartment one by one but this time, wait about 30 seconds**."

After 5 minutes Naruto felt like he knew a lot more than he did before. The KB had only managed to read the materials twice, but that was an improvement on what he did by his self.

Fox, "**time to go back home and get ready for the Academy. You need to shower and put back on that jumpsuit of yours. By the waywhen you graduate, you should make some changes to your jumpsuits to make you look cool and like a real ninja should look.**"

Naruto pouted, '_Sure, you don't have to remind me._ '

"**Naruto, you do realize you only have 15 minutes to shower, change and reach the academy right**?" said cooly.

'_How will I get there even with my speed, I'm completely drained_?!'

The Fox face palmed himself, "**Have you forgotten that jutsu that Anbu ninja used**."

Naruto looked dumbfounded, '_Shunshin_!?'

"**Try it out. Think of where you need to go, make the ram seal and see where it takes you**."

Naruto made the ram seal, focused his mind on his apartment and then put some chakra into the jutsu and in a swirl of leaves, he was nowhere in sight.

_**Naruto's Apartment 4 minutes later. **_

Naruto smiled, '_That Jutsu is amazing and but it doesnt feel like my energy is coming back_. '

Fox assured him, "**Don't worry about it Naruto. I'll help with that. However, from here on out you can't show how much you've improved and learned, even though you haven't improved that much**," the fox teased.

'_Why not_?' asekd almost innocently?

Fox "**Deception**."

Naruto jaw hit the floor then he picked it up again, '_OOOOOOOOhhhhhhh, Right_!'

"**Now hurry up and shower, dress and get over to the academy but before you do, create 5 Henged KB of random Konoha Genin or Chunin and send them to the ninja library. Try to find some offense and defense Ninjutsu, even Genjutsu if possible. Normally, from the conversations I've heard that banshee say while you were being a nuisance, the library allows borrowing 2 scrolls max and returning with 2 weeks. You will in actuality get 10 jutsus, bring them back to the apartment, write them down in a note pad and then carry the scrolls back to the ninja library. I can tell by the feel of your chakra that you are a wind and water type. Send another 5 clones to look for scrolls on how to use weapons like Daggers and Katanas and also anything they can find on using scrolls for all purposes**."

'_What? I'm not following you on the last part, water wind what_?.' Said a confused Naruto.

" **Just know that you'll be able to use elemental jutsus like how Sasuke uses fire Jutsu**."

Naruto leaped for joy, '_Cool_!'

Fox continued, "**You may even be able to use fire as well because my chakra is naturally a fire type and because our chakra is constantly mixing together. While you're at the library, look up information on chakra affinities and elements and you should understand when the clones dispel.**"

_**Konoha Ninja Academy**_

Naruto's class was full with about 36 students. There were 12 tables and chairs in each of three columns of the class. In one column of the room a few kids were whispering about a creepy boy with dark glasses on. In another column, a loud mouth boy with red marks on his cheeks was yapping about how he's going to be the number 1 rookie when the Genin Exams come around.

In the other column, a duck butt haired boy was surrounded by an army of fan girls asking and fighting to sit next to him. While the rest were just watching a 'chubby' boy eating his chips while his friends ranted about how the academy was such a drag. At the front of the class, a light tan skin Chunin was standing in front of the class waiting for the bell to ring.

'ring'ring'ring'

The door of the class room slung open and a certain blond shinobi fell face first into the hard wooden floor.

Naruto, voice of hurt said, '_Owww. Those stairs are so annoying. Guess I made it on time. Whose idea was it to put our class in room 201?_ '

The entire room was quiet and all eyes were on Naruto.

Naruto thought to himself, '_They know_'

"**More than likely**" the fox replied.

Iruka, who was standing in front of the class let out, /Naruto, go to your seat immediately or you will receive detention for being late!/

Iruka had said this so harsh it pierced Naruto's heart. Naruto had respected and admired Iruka for just being nice to him. He was fair in the way he gave punishment and didn't single him out like other instructors would. Naruto quickly apologized with a sheepish grin and made his way to a seat.

Sasuke as usual, /Dobe can't even pass a simple exam and had to steal from the Hokage and still didn't pass. You're pathetic./

Naruto snapped back, '_Shut up teme_.'

The next thing Naruto knew he was outside of the class because Sakura had punched him through the window.

Sakura, /Don't you dare insult my Sasuke-kun because you're just a baka and will never amount to anything. /

A shy girl in the corner of the class room felt terrible. Her white lavender tinted eyes began to water. Hinata had had a crush on Naruto from since the beginning of the academy. She saw how the villagers treated him and how he treated them in return with a smile or would never retaliate with violence. She admired his strength to persevere in adverse conditions. She'd even gone as far as to buy gifts for him out of her allowance. He seemed to like the frog wallet very much and hopefully he likes the sleeping hat as well.

After a few minutes she began to worry when Iruka said Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Iruka /Suzume-sensei will take over the class until I come back. I have to see the Hokage./

Hinata hoped to herself 'Please be ok Naruto-kun'

/Girls are so troublesome but that was totally unnecessary, he didn't deserve that kind of treatment no matter what he did./ Guess who.

/…/ Guess who

/ munch …munch/ Guess Who

/ Naruto got his butt kicked by a girl, how pathetic right Akamaru? / Guess who

_**Hokage's Office**_

Secretary: /can I help you Iruka-san? /

Iruka /Yes, I'm here to see Lord Hokage, please it's urgent! /

Secretary: /Naruto again? /

Iruka: /yes it's Naruto. /

Iruka didn't mean to come down hard on Naruto but he was not about to be slack on Naruto. But he didn't expect Naruto to receive any serious injuries.

_**Flashback a few minutes ago**_

Iruka jumped out of the window only to find some shatter glass and traces of blood on the ground but no Naruto.

Flashback Ends

Hokage:/can I help you Iruka-san? Naruto is not giving you any trouble is he? /

Iruka /The opposite Hokage-sama. Naruto was punched through a window of the academy from the second floor. When I went to see if he was ok, I found only shattered glass and traces of blood on the ground. Naruto was nowhere in sight! /

The Hokage's pipe dropped to the ground.

Hokage said with anger /What!? Who caused the incident?/

Iruka: /It was Sakura Haruno, sir. Naruto had responded to an insult by Sasuke with an insult of his own and she punched him./

The Hokage's anger had resided and he put back on his normal face, /I see. Sakura will serve detention this afternoon as punishment for her actions is that clear./

Iruka /Hokage-sama, is that being a bit lenient? Naruto could've have been killed./

Hokage sighed/ As much as I wish I could do more, I can't. Sakura's mother is a part of the council. The civilian council hates Naruto. They adore Sasuke. Sakura likes Sasuke. You catch my drift? /

Iruka: /Yes, Lord Hokage. /

Hokage whined/the council is already giving me a hard time. Naruto's actions only complicate things. Even though he was not in the wrong in this case, they will not see it that way as he insulted Sasuke. But I did not tell you this, is that clear? /

Iruka voiced defeat/Yes, Hokage-sama. Permit to report back to the academy? /

Hokage/ Permission granted and don't worry about Naruto. I'll look for him with my crystal ball. /

Little did these two ninja know was that our sly fox had created a KB to check on the Hokage from his apartment. The KB was in the ceiling listening to the entire conversation. How those two didn't notice, he had no clue. Maybe he didn't expect it. The KB dispelled and the real Naruto, who was lying in his bed, was angry. Even though his injuries had healed thanks to his furry friend, and had taken a shower to wash off the blood, the conversation between his teacher and the Hokage was not what he'd expected.

That girl could have killed him and all she got was detention. What made him even angrier was that Hokage was scared of a stupid council. He was a bit relieved that Iruka-sensei at least defended him and said that her punishment was lenient. But he gave up just because it was the Hokage.

Naruto in an angry tone _'I'm not going back to that stupid academy. I'm gonna lay low for a while. Train on my own. What do you think Kyu-nisan_?'

"Good** idea, although that Hyuuga girl will probably miss you**"

Naruto: '_what do you mean? No one in that class likes me? Well maybe Shikamaru and Choji. Kiba and Shino can be ok sometimes. But after what happened yesterday, I doubt they'll be friends with me_.'

"'**The Hyuga girl is not like that though. I can tell that she likes you very much. Where do you think you got those birthday gifts from? The frog-pouch and frog sleeping cap?**"

Naruto, dumbfounded again _'They were from her_!?'

"**Yeah. Even though she left them by the door and ran off, I can easily recognize her scent. It's some sort of lavender rose type smell. By the way, you are gonna train to enhance your senses and stealth to the point you don't have to rely on your eyes.**"

Naruto's head dropped '_Oh. I feel like such a fool though. Come to think of it, I can't ever recall Hinata ever making fun of me when I didn't answer a question right or got a Jutsu wrong or pull a prank. All she'd do is turn red, giggle nicely or sigh_.'

Fox continued, "**Who do you think has always been watching you when you'd train by yourself**?"

Naruto was seeing double. This revelation was causing him to feel even worse. Here he had been for most of his academy days chasing after a pink haired banshee who almost killed him recently while there was a quiet, shy and pretty girl who liked him constantly being ignored by him.

Naruto, '_wait, did I just say pretty_?'

Fox: "**Yes, you did Naruto. It feels like we are being watched. Didn't the Hokage say he'd see if you were ok through some crystal ball**?"

Naruto: '_Well it's a good thing we're talking in my mind; else he'd be totally suspicious. But he's right, this changes our relationship. If he wants to gain my respect, he'd better start acting like a real Hokage and stopping being a hypocrite._'

Fox: '**I think he's not watching anymore.**'

Meanwhile in the Hokage the tower, the Hokage was confused at Naruto's behavior. The boy was sleeping. He shrugged it off. Naruto looked healed and no signed of blood. Breathing seemed normal. Yes, Naruto in his mind was physically fine. Mentally, he wasn't so sure. He cancelled the crystal ball Jutsu and went to tackle his paper work.

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

Naruto's henged KB finally arrived with scrolls from the library and as promised he had received 10 jutsus and an additional 2 after the clones sneaked two Genjutsu. Naruto fainted at what they had brought him. Among the 12 jutsus, 3 were D-rank, 8 were C-rank, and 1 B-rank. With this much jutsus, he'd be the strongest Genin in no time after graduation. Besides, that didn't include the 2 A-rank, a B rank and unknown rank (4 jutsus) he'd already had. With proper training and studying he'd go back to the academy in the last week, graduate as dead last and then gradually blow everyone out of the water on missions.

Kyu concluded, "**That should be enough to keep you active for the next twelve months. You'll be a seriously strong ninja.** "

'_Yup. Look they even brought scrolls on basic elemental training and uses of kunai, shuriken, senbons, daggers and katana's, though I'd probably cut myself to pieces trying to master these things_,' said the blonde.

"**The real question is, even with all those training scrolls, how are you going to get all those weapons without money?**", Kyuubi asked.

'_Are you forgetting my Oroeki Jutsu_?' said a sly little Naruto.

"**You're brilliant! Well not that much LOL**" the fox teased.

Naruto had completely forgotten about being angry because he had some cool jutsus to add to his arsenal, though they looked kind of hard. He looked at the time and now realized that it was after noon. He'd wait until evening to go out and train again. Right now he needed to write down all this new information he'd gotten so they can return to the ninja library.

_**Time Skip No Jutsu- 12 months later**_

"**Naruto, I've been meaning to ask you when you'd let me come out to play sometime**?" he innocently asked with a smile.

Naruto smirked, '_I thought you'd never ask. There had to be a catch for all this intense training you put me through. Don't worry; whenever there's a ninja I'm not able to beat, you can have all the fun you want._'

Fox eye-smiled. "**Thanks I guess. Well, are you ready for the Genin Exam today**?"

Naruto, _'Yup. I'm gonna make some KB and have them quickly Henge into regular Bunshin. That way I'll easily pass. Speaking of Henge, I need to Henge into what I looked like a few months ago. Don't want them to be breathing down my neck like they were a few days ago when I accidentally answered a question correctly.'_

_**Flashback-a few days ago**_

Iruka quizzed, /Naruto, why was the fourth Hokage named Konoha's Yellow Flash? /

Naruto thought for a second then said, 'Hmmm, from what I think he made and used some special Shunshin jutsu to beat those bad guys from Iwa during the war, or something like that.'

Everyone except Hinata had goggle eyes, Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes were the biggest. They hadn't expect Naruto to gotten the answer right. Although this answer wasn't the full explanantion, it was a good summary, something he could get a few points for on a test.

(Guess who) /How could a baka like you get that answer right?! You were looking at a piece of paper for the answer weren't you?!/

From that moment on, everyone watched Naruto suspiciously. He had been gone so long, yet he came back and could answer a question correctly.

_**Flash Back Ends**_

Kyu," Ok then, let's not waste any more time. Remember, deception is a ninja's greatest weapon."

'Believe it!' said the blonde.

Chapter End

Well that's it for the second chapter. I promise the third will be even better than this one. Three anime characters from the filler series will be making an appearance and the Genin Exams will take an interesting twist. Can you guess who the characters are and what the twist will be? If I can get 10 more reviews, I'll have chapter three ready by Monday of next week. Hope you guys like this chapter. I didn't go to intense on the training because I still want to make his training fun and sort of realistic. We'll also see some flashbacks in next chapter, so it was essential for a time skip in his training. Later


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all the reviews and critiques. You all made valid points about putting the character speeches in quotation marks and how the story could progress. I think this chapter is an improvement on the second chapter in terms of that. I didn't put too much action because I'm saving that for the fourth chapter which will be EPIC!!!! As I said, you'll see more of Hinata, and the introduction of three Anime characters before the series of Shippuden. Enjoy.

P.S I don't own Naruto. If I did, he would not be a whinny biotch lol!

Chapter 3

Naruto as always, found a way to be late for the academy. Despite the changes he made in his life like his jumpsuit (which was now a dark blue hooded jacket that had a 50 pound chainmail inside the fabric and a black pants, with kunai holsters on bold legs and shuriken pouch on his hips, and his goggles holding up his hair, which had grown over the past year), he still couldn't find a way to be punctual, even with his speed and shunshin. You can blame his intense training for that. His hair wasn't the only thing that had grown over the year though. Naruto himself had grown a few inches taller and he was the same height as Sasuke. He was much muscular than Sasuke, however, as the training and proper eating habits helped this.

To avoid suspicion, Naruto had to put on a henge of what he looked like half a year ago.

Our favorite henged orange clad ninja had gotten down the academy basics long ago, except the bunshin. No matter how much Naruto refined and practiced charka control every day, his bunshin were never perfect.

_**Flash Back 6 months ago**_

Naruto was standing in an unoccupied training ground not too far away from the village. The many trees provided good hiding and crash dummies for Naruto's techniques. The Kyuubi had told him that to be on the safe side it would be best to switch training grounds every week to avoid being watched by Chunin or even Genin. He put the grey back pack that was across his shoulder down as he was ready to test how his training came alone through pranking. Before he did this, he would have to perform the three academy jutsus perfectly.

"**Ok Naruto**" Kyuubi said, "**Let's see if your chakra control has improved to the point that you can do the academy basics properly**."

'_Sure, let's do it_' Naruto said, with a sheepish grin.

"**Perform a Henge of Iruka**"

Naruto had done the seals and performed the Henge. The ninja in orange was gone and now stood a tan skin, brown hair shinobi in a dark blue pants and sweater covered by a green Konoha flak vest.

"**Say something Iruka would say**" Kyu asked.

'_Naruto, go to your seat immediately or you will receive detention for being late_!' said Naruka.

"**LOL, wait a minute, and how many times has he told you that Naruto**?"

Naruto, who tossed a kunai into the air dispelled the Henge said, '_I stopped counting after the first week at the academy.'_

The kunai fell from the sky and ripped Naruto in half. That's what people like Sakura would have thought if she'd seen such a thing. What was now lying on the ground beside the kunai were two pieces of log.

'Gravity _is a serious force. Could you imagine if that were 100 kunai or shuriken_?' Naruto said, happy that he'd done the Kawarimi without hand seals.

"**Indeed, I'd hate to be on the receiving end of Kunai/Shuriken Kage Bunshin**", agreed the Kyuubi. "**And you did well with the Kawarimi technique. Now for the hard part, create three Bunshin**."

Naruto did as he was told without question. Naruto had certainly changed from the knucklehead that he was six months ago. He was still a knucklehead; however, he'd been more respectful to his superiors, well only to the Kyuubi. What also changed about Naruto was his chakra. It had gotten stronger from the vigorous training.

"**As I expected**", the Fox concluded looking at the sickly looking clones from his grasslands."**Your chakra has grown so much that even with you doing control exercise daily, it still is too much for the Bunshin jutsu. With Henge, you can use more chakra to make the Henge better and last longer. With Kawarimi, more chakra allows you to substitute with bigger and or smaller objects, even humans.**"

'_That sucks; Bunshin is a useless jutsu for me anyway'_, Naruto pouted.

"**It is time to test to stealth and infiltration skills. You must sneak into the academy while everyone is outside for lunch and put invisible glue in every one's chair but Hinata and whomever else you don't wish to get pranked.**"

An excited Naruto, '_Yes it's been 3 weeks since my last prank_'.

_**Flash Back end**_

Naruto was laughing to himself. That was a funny prank and the authorities couldn't pin the accident on him because he had an acceptable alibi. He was at the Ichiraku ramen stall eating ramen, what else. Hinata had told him the whole story, while trying not to pass out from laughing.

"**Enough with the trip down memory lane Naruto, you've got to get to the academy. They might call your name first just so you could fail by forfeit** "said Naruto's furry friend.

'_Oh, shucks, I forgot how wicked they can be_.' Naruto mentally slapped himself.

Naruto was gone in a swirl of leaves, no hand sign needed.

_**1 minute later by the Academy 8a.m**_

"I wonder if Naruto-kun is okay. I'd hope that after all those months of training don't go down the drain because he didn't show up on time", said a certain Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata was the only person to come across Naruto when he was training. You'd wonder how she would find him. Hinata had been having family troubles for most of her life after her mother died in child birth with her sister. Her father, grief and guilt stricken saw her as weak and took his frustration out on her in the form of harsh training. Although she was grateful that the harsh and brutal training would prepare her for life as a ninja, as her father, it was basically abuse.

_**Flash Back 8 months ago**_

Hinata was in her room staring out the window at the moon. She had just finished training in the Dojo with her father Hiashi. She spotted so much bruises on her body you'd swear her skin was poke-a-dot. Hinata climbed out of the window with all her might and ran off hoping to never come back to that hell hole.

She thought to herself "Why am I so weak? I am so weak that I have to run away. I wish I was as strong as Naruto-kun. "

She'd been running for so long that she'd forgotten where she was going and fell in the lake that was some 2km behind the Hyuuga compound. What surprised her was that eleven Naruto's were in the water at the very bottom practicing Taijutsu.

They saw her and ten of them dispelled leaving what could only be the real Naruto, swimming up to the surface to get some oxygen. Hinata followed him.

She waited to catch her breath before asking, "Naruto where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you!"

Hinata caught herself just now, blushed and then fainted before Naruto could respond to her outburst. Her body began to sink in the water but Naruto would not let her drown.

She awoke from the smell of a little smoke and warmness. Instinctively, she activated her Byakugan and saw a familiar chakra that was Naruto.

So you finally woke up.

Naruto calmly asked, '_Would you mind telling me how you got all those bruises on your body? Who did this to you_?'

"It's nothing Naruto-kun." She instantly but quietly replied.

"**She's lying**" said a certain Fox.

'_No duh, I can see that_.' Naruto retorted.

Naruto continued trying to butter her up, '_You know I care about you Hinata_.'

Hinata perked up at this. Never in her entire life had she expected him to say something like that.

'_Such a nice and pretty person like you shouldn't be getting bullied around or hit on_.'

Her face was crimson red and then returned to its normal paleness when she recalled all that happened today.

"Naruto don't worry about it, I'm fine. I don't wish to be a burden to you so just continue your training."

'_Did someone tell you that you're a burden_?' Naruto very concerned about her behavior at this point.

Hinata gave in. His lovely blue eyes were just too much for her. She told Naruto what had happened that day and for most of her life. She told him how she was an outcast in her own family despite being the heiress. He was angry but he tried to not let it show. He was afraid she'd find out he had a demon in him and run away.

"I guess you understand how it feels to be an outcast, especially since you are the container of the fox."

Naruto's face reeked of shock and fear.

"**She knows**?!"

'You know?!'

"It's ok Naruto. I've been to the library a few times after class and discovered that some of the things they teach us are lies. The only way to defeat Bijus are to seal them away them in a newborn human vessel. You're birthday is also in line with the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and the fact that you usually hide on your birthday during the festival. And with my eyes, I can see the different chakra present when you try to do jutsu. I think you're a hero for bearing such a heavy burden. You're burden is much bigger than mines so who am I to complain about my life. Thanks for keeping us safe Naruto." Hinata said this so quietly but comforting at the same time.

Hinata had hugged Naruto and did not faint.

Tears were rolling down Naruto's eyes. For the first real time in his life, he felt a strong emotion. He felt love.

'_That means a lot to me Hinata. But don't think my burden is stronger than yours. You are not weak. You've lasted this long haven't you. To go through such training, you're giving me a run for my money. You're probably the toughest girl I know_.'

"You really mean that?"

'_Yes, I do Hinata. Never give up no matter what, even at the end_.'

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I feel so much better. "

'_Umm….Hinata-chan….wanna get some ramen sometime_?!'

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She fainted in his arms leaving Naruto panicking.

_**Flashback Ends**_

Hinata was brought out of her memory lane trip by the sound of Naruto falling down face first on the wooden floor again. The class had erupted into laughter at Naruto's clumsiness.

'What a relief, I made it!' Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto is so troublesome. I wonder how he's gonna make it as a ninja being so clumsy", thought a lazy Nara

Guess who said, "I'm hungry."

Sasuke did not pass up the moment to ridicule Naruto, "You're such a dobe. You'd thought that you would at least try to be on time for the exam but I guess you plan on failing, again. Just don't get any ideas about stealing from the Hokage."

Naruto snapped, '_Shut it teme_!'

Sakura clenching her knuckles "Cha! I'm gonna pound you into the ground for talking to my Sasuke-kun like that."

Ino retorted, "You're Sasuke-kun?! Get real bill-board brow. He's mine!"

Sakura snapped back, "Like hell Ino-pig!"

"He's mine!" a bunch of other random fan girls screamed.

Iruka had enough. He did the hand signed for the special big head jutsu and said, "Quiet! Now as you know, today are the Genin Exam but things will be done differently. One Bunshin will not be enough for you to graduate."

A pin drop was heard in the class.

To explain things further, I give you Hokage-sama.

"**What, why is he here? There's something fishy going on Naruto**."

'_He must be trying to get back at me for rejecting him paying for my ramen or he's just having a guilt trip_.'

_**Flashback 11 months ago**_

Naruto had finally made it to his favorite place in the entire world, Ichiraku Ramen. He hadn't had ramen in weeks. Well he exaggerated that part. He had some yesterday, but the Fox only allowed him two bowls and it had to have a combination of vegetables, meat and ramen.

He sat down on the stool in the middle and greeted the owners.

'_Hey old man Teuchi, how's it going_? '

Teuchi replied ,"I'm doing fine now that my favorite customer has graced the stand with his presence."

The both chuckled at this.

"Hi Naruto-kun, how are you doing?" Ayame said.

'_I'm fine Ayame-neechan. Thanks.' Can I have a large bowl of Miso, Beef and Pork Ramen combined into one please_?'

"And I'll have a Beef Ramen, thank you." Guess who

'_Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Coming down off your thrown to mingle with the commoners, Hokage-sama_?' Naruto said with a bit of attitude but with a smile.

Teuchi and Ayame were tensed. Naruto had told them what had happened between him and the Hokage and they were obviously on their customer's side, still they feared and respected the Hokage.

"It's nice to see you too Naruto-kun. It's been a long time." The Hokage replied with a smile.

"**Obviously not long enough**" the fox sneered.

Naruto Humphed.

The Hokage asked, "How have you been doing these past few weeks?"

'_Curious as always I see. Did you know that curiosity killed cat? But to answer your question, I'm doing great! There's nothing for me to worry about. I can sit home and relax all day and not worry about that stupid academy_.'

Naruto slurped up his ramen. He was getting annoyed at the Hokage's presence.

The Hokage was beginning to feel uneasy "that reminds me, why you have not returned to the academy Naruto-kun?" He asked.

Naruto, with all the killing intent he could muster said, '_Don't pretend like you don't know_. '

The Hokage flinched for a second and the regained his composure once the KI subsided. Naruto must have really been angry with him. Even though he said Naruto had to regain his trust, he thought the whole charade would have only lasted a few days.

'_You shouldn't be here. I don't want to be responsible for complicating things for you with your stupid council. Thanks for the meal Teuchi._'

The Hokage flinched again and thought to himself "did Iruka tell Naruto this? No, he must have heard on his own."

"I'll pay for your ramen Naruto-kun." he said sadly.

'_Don't bother. I've taken care of myself without your help for a long time. I can go further_.'

An arrow pierced the Hokage's heart. Naruto wanted nothing to do with him.

_**Flashback Ends**_

Iruka snapped "Naruto! The Hokage is speaking so you all of people should be paying attention. You will have to score 60% or better in order for you to graduate from the academy because you missed a whole year!"

Naruto rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly, '_Sorry I guess I got caught in my memories. But don't worry I'll definitely pass the exam, believe it._'

Inwardly, Naruto was exploded with joy. If he had to score 60% on the exam, that means he could hold back even though he didn't know what the entire exam would entail.

The Hokage spoke again, "As I was saying. The academy exams this year will be different. Instead of being graded on only Bunshin, you will be assessed on six categories which are Ninjutsu, Tai Jutsu, Genjutsu, Weapon Skills, Stealth and Intelligence (in the form of written exams) which will begin in 10 minutes.

"**I guess the Academy is really useless. Sixty percent, something is wrong. Maybe they want to see how much you've trained and improved. Maybe they've asked expert anbu's to watch you from afar?**" the fox asked.

'_Probably, though I'm not that bothered_?' Naruto thought.

"Ummm…N...Naruto-kun……my father may have seen me studying the Medical scroll you gave me last week and I had no choice but to tell him where I got it from. The Byakugan can tell when a person is lying so I had no choice. He more than likely went to the Hokage. I'm sorry," said Hinata who was sitting in the back of Naruto.

'_It's fine Hinata-chan_.' He whispered. '_It's not like its gonna affect my plan to paint the Hokage Monument_.'

Hinata giggled at this. She knew of Naruto's abilities with KB that he could pull of such a prank and never get caught because he has the perfect excuse to say he wasn't the offender.

"Naruto, please come to the front of the class. And then you can dispel the Henge and take off the goggles now. No need to waste your chakra when you will need it for the other parts of the exam." The Hokage demanded calmly and nicely as possible.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Naruto had a henge on and no one knew, except Hinata. What they now saw was a boy standing up with mid length blonde hair, capturing blue eyes and broadened whisker marks. What had surprised them even more that the orange was replaced with a dark blue hooded jacket and black pants that actually fitted him nicely! The class was flooded with drool from Sasuke's fan girls.

Of course, Hinata brought these girls back to reality with some of her KI. But Hinata KI was overshadowed by Naruto's. Everyone in the room lost their breath. His eyes were fixed on the Hokage who himself was struggling to breath. He released the KI and returned to his seat wanting to focus himself for the written exams that were about to happen.

"I...I'll be...Handing o...out the written exams that is to...start in a few minutes. You will have an forty-five minutes to complete it." Iruka stuttered.

**Nine hours later (5p.m.)**

Naruto's day had gone perfectly despite having to reveal how much he'd improve while not revealing too much. He really did come a long way from where he was a year ago. He'd finally gotten his headband (which he planned to make bandana dark blue). He'd pass every test with what was needed to pass. To him, he could do better, but for others, it was a remarkable improvement from how far he'd come. He didn't' want to get a flat 60% in every exam. He was sure he'd gotten at least 65% on the written exam. He wouldn't go beyond 75% because that would be asking for trouble.

The second exam he didn't feel the need to hold back because it was a stealth test. Each student had three minutes to get in and out of room 202 of the academy by any means necessary to recover a special scroll. If they were able to make it to the room without getting caught by the sensors (real life traps) in the academy, they automatically get the 60% to pass. Five percent was deducted for every sensor that was triggered. And they weren't allowed to open the scroll at all.

This second test seemed all too familiar for Naruto. But he didn't dwell on it for two long; after all he beat Sasuke's record of 1 minute, 45 seconds easily by a whole minute. After a 10 minute break, their weapon skills test, which focused mainly on accuracy, speed and timing with kunai and shuriken.

To pass the third test, students had to hit 5 of 10 targets for kunai and shuriken each. This was a no brainer for Naruto. He got six out of ten for each and was contented with that.

The next test was Genjutsu. Each academy student had to dispel two of three E- rank illusions to pass. Naruto didn't even break a sweat and broke two illusions and pretended like he couldn't break the third. His KB, which had about 5% of his chakra, had done the exercise for him while he went to the restroom.

By this time, word had gotten out the Hokage monument had been vandalized with paint and all eyes were on Naruto. It was something that Naruto would do, however, he was here at the academy. So the question was how did he pull it off and be in a different place at the same time?

The fifth test was hand-to-hand combat. This was a very heated contest in which academy students would face academy students in two minutes spars and would be evaluated.

Sakura had her butt handed to her by Hinata in less than 30 seconds. Even Sasuke could beat 30 seconds as Kiba was giving him a hard time. His speed easily matched Sasuke as is his tenacity. Kiba lasted the full two minutes and it left Sasuke fuming.

Matches after matches Naruto was left without an opponent.

_**Flash Back- Taijutsu exam**_

"You're very lucky today Naruto. You get to face your rival, Sasuke."

"The baka doesn't stand a chance against Sasuke-kun, he's just too cool and strong!" his fan club

Naruto lazily replied, '_Sure, whatever floats your boat. Just don't freak out when I beat him_.'

There were lots of Oooooooo's then it turned into laughter. Sasuke was curious as to how the dobe would do. He'd improve a lot from where he was a year ago but then shrugged him off as if he was nothing. He wouldn't need all of his energy to beat Naruto. Boy was duck-butt wrong.

Iruka replied back firmly, "Sasuke's perfect score will not be affected by this fight as he already fouhgt previously. Naruto and Sasuke let me make this clear that this is pure hand to hand combat. Anyth other skill or weapon used will result in automatic failure for the test for that skill or weapon."

With that, Iruka nodded for the match to begin, and Sasuke took off in a blinding speed eager to put Naruto in his place. He extended his right arm for a punch only to find his arm being exploited for a toss by Naruto.

Sasuke landed and slid backwards on his feet, stunned and angered by Naruto's feat. He'd already lasted 10 seconds against him. Naruto went on the offensive this time charging the Uchiha who was three meters away with a right fist. Everyone thought Naruto was retarded for doing such an obvious 'to read through move'. Sasuke saw this coming and went on defense and dodged to his right only to receive a stomping on his toe and then a left punch to his jaw followed by a side kick to his abdomen. His attacks weren't graceful nor were his form perfect but it worked for Naruto and it hurt him.

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd. Could this really be Naruto? To them, even though his form was still terrible, to be so cunning as to stomp his opponent's feet by fainting a punch was just amazing. They also admired his strength as he was able to send Sasuke flying 5 meters onto his back.

A certain Uchiha was fuming. Steam could be seen coming through his ears and nose as he tried to get back up. It was futile. The damage was done. Naruto had put a lot into those three attacks.

Iruka himself was shocked that Naruto had hit Sasuke this hard. He was clenching his jaw and his abdomen. There was still a minute to go but it looked as if Naruto was in control of the fight a whole time. Iruka concluded that what Naruto lacked in form, he made up for in speed, cunning and strength to overwhelm his opponents.

Iruka panted and said, "Good Job Naruto. You're form is not perfect and you still charge without thinking properly however you showed cunning and therefore I must give you 80% for this part of the exam for Taijutsu."

Sasuke wanted to burn Naruto to a crisp but remember Iruka's warning about being automatically failed. He concluded that he'd just show Naruto up in the next test.

Sasuke's fan girls were also fuming however hell has no fury like Hinata's KI. It suppressed their anger and now they were only glaring at Naruto.

_**Flashback End**_

The ninjutsu test had surprised him the most. They were allowed to do any two of three academy jutsu or a jutsu they learned on their own or from family. Most of the clan kids showed of their family jutsu except Hinata, and Shikamaru who opted to do the Bunshin and Henge Jutsu. Sasuke as usual had to try and make everyone look inferior by showing off his Katon: Gōkakyū though Naruto concluded that it didn't come even close to his version. Although he wanted to shame Sasuke in front of everybody, he stuck with the Kyuubi's plan and did the Henge and the Kawarimi technique. It was all needed to pass. Besides, he had better things to luck forward to than rubbing Sasuke's face in the dirt. He was going on a date with Hinata he stopped home of course.

Hinata had congratulated him and he in turn did the same to her. They agreed to meet up at Ichiraku ramen to celebrate their graduation for six that evening. They'd talk about which teams they were going to be in and hoped they would be on the same team, and of course, kiss! However, Kami had other intentions that day.

Hyuuga Compound 5.15pm

Hinata had reached home in no time to get herself prepared for her date with her boy friend. They'd been going for about a month now and what better to celebrate than at Ichiraku ramen. Although it wasn't Hinata's ideal place for a date, she knew of Naruto's situation with other restaurants. As long as Naruto was there with here, she had no care in the world.

He left her shoes at the entrance and walked quickly to her room. The family dojo was on the way to her room so she had no choice but to pass by it. She stopped at the edge of the sliding door when she felt the presence of two strong chakras and a chakra signature weaker than her own. Hinata had seen Naruto training and trying to learn about sensing chakra. He was having a hard time so he asked her if she wanted to try. For some odd reason, sensing came natural to her and since then she'd been trying to improve and not have to use her eyes for everything.

"Hiashi-sama I have come to inform you that your daughter, Hinata Hyuuga had just passed the Genin Exams and will be placed under my care." This voice sounded like a woman.

"What was her ranking among the class?" he asked calmly.

She ranked seventh out of 27 students.

"Pathetic. A Hyuuga should be number one as her cousin who is from the branch family, ranked 1st last year. If having her under you shall stop the degradation of the Hyuuga then by all means go ahead." He his calmness had a hint of anger in it.

"Is that what you really want for the heiress of the Hyuuga clan? A Genin's life can be short and there is always a chance of encountering danger on missions" the voice sounded concerned and held a bit of anger.

"I do not care. Hyuuga has no use for her. She is weaker than her sister here who is 5 years her junior. If that is all, leave us, you are in the way." He finished.

Hinata's happy mood had left her and her mood was down casted. The door slid open, yet our little friend did not even budge. She, even though her head was down, glanced at the sight in front of her. The woman was beautiful and confident in her step. She was tall and had dark brown hair. She wore Konoha's flak vest and underneath a fish net that reached her almost her elbows. Her pants were a dark crimson red. Her most distinguishing feature was her red eyes. You'd swear she were an Uchiha. However, she wasn't.

"See you tomorrow, Hinata. Ignore you're fathers words. He is a fool. I was like you when I was a child, suffered from verbal and emotional abuse. But I found a goal in life and became strong to accomplish that goal. I'll help you to the best of my abilities to accomplish your goals. Don't lose hope. By the way, my name is Kurenai Yuhi", she whispered.

Hinata appreciated her soon-to-be sensei's kind words. However, what her father had said still clung to her heart. All those years of what could be called physical and emotional abuse came back to her memory. She could not respond to this woman. All she could do was run. She would run as fast as her little legs could take her.

Kurenai would have gone after her, but she assumed the girl only wanted to clear her head to feel better. She'd be safe. Would she though?

_**NaruHina's Favorite Spot (the lake/clearing2km in the back of the Hyuuga compound)**_

Hinata had sat her back against the tree thinking about all that she had gone through in her life. Her father, though harsh, had made very good points that she was weak. Physically, she could be stronger and could push harder in her training, even if she had mastered tree walking and started water walking.

While her mind was pre-occupied, she didn't notice that Kurenai was next to her leaning against the tree.

_**Meanwhile**_ at the Ichiraku ramen stall, Naruto was getting impatient. He'd shown up ten minutes early for his date with Hinata and now it was forty minutes after. Hinata is normally early for any appointment but something was up. The sun had already set.

'_Did something happen to her? Nah, I'm probably over reacting. She's probably having a hard time figuring out what to wear. Most girls are not ready for dates on the time that is given to be there from what I've heard._'

"**Are you sure Naruto? It won't hurt to send a KB to find out. She might have gotten lost on the way here.**" said the fox.

Naruto sighed in defeat and got up from his stool. He went on the roof top and created a KB and sent him looking for her. He hoped she'd be alright. The KB shunshined away, out of sight.

Naruto's attention was caught when a bunch of Chunin and Jounin were running the rooftops as if they were looking for something. They were headed in the direction of the Hokage tower and he took off after them.

'_They look serious_,' he thought.

The fox inwardly nodded then asked, **"You think it has anything to do with Hinata**?"

'_It'd better not or it'll be hell to pay for whoever harms her_!' he thought to himself.

_**Somewhere outside North of Konoha**_

"I was hoping to capture the demon scum and taking him to my master, but you will do just fine pretty girl," certain man whispered to the unconscious figure.

"She's pretty and looks good enough to eat. Let me taste her," said a fat man who had his hair in a pony tail sticking up into the sky. He was dressed in an all grey jumpsuit. (Did I mention he was fat?)

"No I want to taste her first. You can eat the Hokage's grandkid", said a fat man, who looked like the other fat man.

The leader said venomously, "Fujin and Raijin, none of you will touch her or the kid. She is a valuable asset to my master's research and he will make good ransom money. He will kill you if you mess this up. And I'll make sure you never eat if you do."

"Uuhhhhhhhh Ok!" The twin brothers uttered.

It was then that a female figure landed next to their leader holding a large object. She had short bunned black hair and wore a black short sleeved shirt under Konoha's flak jacket. Her black tights reached her thighs and her boots reach four inches below her knees.

"Have you successfully stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, Tsubaki?"

She replied seductively "Yes, Zuki-kun."

"Good, we don't have much time before Konoha makes its move to recover three of its precious stolen treasures. Fujin and Raijin can hold my Fuma Shurikens and as a reward you will get all the food you can eat in our destination." said the leader.

"Yes, Yes, let's go!" the LSB said in unison.

"Tsubaki, carry the girl with you and I'll keep the scroll and the boy. Let's move out," he said.

_**Hokage Tower**_

Naruto made sure to stay in the back of the group of 30 ninjas in front of the tower. He'd noticed there were about 7 Hyuuga's there, who were led by Hiashi. He came to the conclusion that Hinata was in trouble. He left a KB and took off hoping that the KB would dispel after it received vital information.

It was then that the Hokage spoke.

"Thank you for coming on such notice. I will make this brief as possible because time is of the essence. And I will not be interrupted. These five A-rank missions that you are about to undertake must be successfully completed. You will put your life on the line to do so. The first is that FSOS has been stolen, and no, Naruto is not the culprit. She is Tsubaki, a Chunin of Konoha and former lover of the first person who tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll. Recover it at all costs. She was a B-rank ninja, but is an A-rank missing ninja now. Depending on what happens it may be upgraded to S-rank. Second, my grandson has been kidnapped and the culprits are said to be the Legendary Stupid Brothers, Fujin and Raijin. Though they are B-rank criminals who were supposed to be in prison, they are now A-rank because they kidnapped my family. And finally, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan was kidnapped a few minutes ago. We have reason to believe all these incidents are related therefore the reason for having all of you here. A Jounin confirmed that it was none other than Mizuki, who kidnapped her. Do whatever you have to bring her back. Asuma, Might Guy and Kakashi will be leading this group. Scatter."

With that, they were all gone and only the Hokage and Hiashi were left standing.

Hiashi asked, "Are you sure that is enough men to bring my daughter back and accomplish the other missions, Hokage-sama?"

"They are all very capable ninjas and they understand the situation at hand perfectly. You need not worry. After all, the Hyuuga's are very strong, are they not?" the Hokage stated.

"Indeed. Pardon my leave." The Hyuuga said and shunshined away.

Meanwhile, Naruto had reached him and Hinata's favorite placed and searched for anything that could help him finding her. He then stumbled across a small fragment of her jacket. He'd be able to sniff her out thanks to his sense training a while back, even though the scent on the cloth wasn't strong. A few seconds later, Naruto's blood began to boil and his fox features began to show after he received a memory.

Hinata had been kidnapped and it was Mizuki who did it. Hell has no fury like a fox's revenge. He sniffed the cloth a last time and in a red flash he was gone.

End of Chapter 3

About explanation of techniques, I'm sure most of you know what most of them are as I will be using Manga jutsus. However, for those new to the whole Naruto thing, I will oblige your requests in advance.

Techniques

Katon: Gōkakyū- After performing the necessary hand seals, a ninja inhales air via their mouth and, gather up chakra in their chest, then spews a large fireball from their mouth after blowing through a ring made by the thumb and index finger of the user, incinerating everything in range.

Let it be known that even though Guy, Kakashi and Asuma are some of Konoha's fast ninja, Naruto has a huge head start on everyone and he's using his friend's chakra to make him go faster.

I hope you guys liked the way I took the story. I, like the anime writers felt that Mizuki should have gotten a good comeback. In the next chapter, it will be explained how Hinata and Konohamaru got kidnapped and why Tsubaki has taken on the role of the supportive love and how she managed to steal the FSOS. Expect tons of action next chapter.

Enjoy. Chapter 4 will not be out until about the end of April because I have college exams going on before that and a lot of assignment due as well. However, if I can get 20 more reviews from you guys, I'll try and have the next chapter up in 2 weeks time, seeing that this chapter came early.


	4. Author's Note

Authors Notice

Hey guys. Thanks for all those that have supported this fanfic. 44 reviews means so much to me but unfortunately I have to cancel this fic. The reason I am doing this is because……….I plan on remaking the story. There will be some minor changes but nothing major.

Some of the changes that will be made are as follows:

Naruto will have failed the exam the third and not the second time

Naruto will be his age as he was in the manga which is 12

Naruto's appearance will stay the same until the Chunin exams (I shouldn't have made Naruto so sexy so soon, doing that caused me not to mention the Hokage's reaction to Naruto resembling a certain Ninja.

Iruka will be a good guy in this fic

Mizuki, Tsubaki and the Legendary Stupid Brothers won't make their return until a special part of the story where it will be much better trust me.

One of the other problems I encountered when trying to write chapter four was that Naruto, regardless was way too strong. So I want it to start off how the series started off with him on Team 7 and him building himself up with the first four jutsu's he learned from his encounter. Him being on Team 7 will also help me to reveal his sly side in detail rather than just writing in you understand?

Things that will stay, mostly everything else. If you don't want me to make changes to the story then you can just review after I post this note. But for the future interest and improvement of the story, it would be best if I re-do it now than later on.


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions. As I promised, lots of EPIC action. I told you I would let you know how Konohamaru and Hinata got kidnapped and how the FSOS got stolen so here is chapter 4.

Chapter 4

The Hokage of the Konoha, also known as the God of Shinobi or the professor was not in a good mood at all. Firstly, Mizuki was back. How he escaped from the special designed Anbu hive prison, he had no idea. Why was the prison located under the Anbu base in the first place? It just proved to him that he was definitely a Jounin level shinobi who was very clever and talented with a knack for learning advanced jutsu. Was this karma for not letting the rogue ninja become Jounin? Suspicions of his conduct on missions had reached the Hokage yet physical evidence was never available.

"What had happened to the sweet, kindhearted child who was great friends with Iruka? "The Hokage thought to himself.

The Hokage broke his train of thought as he felt a familiar chakra signature. He nodded his head. It was at this moment that an Anbu with a cat mask appeared. Her hair was violet and long and knelt gracefully with respect.

"I am here to report on how the FSOS was stolen and it's possible connection to Mizuki's escape from Anbu prison, Hokage-sama.", said the Cat.

He nodded again for her to continue with her report.

"You see…" she started

* * *

_**Flashback a three hours ago Anbu Prison**_

"Red Alert! Red Alert! Red Alert!" was heard all throughout the Anbu base.

The Anbu' in the base were tense. There were few occasions in history when there was a red alert, among these few there the approaching of the Kyuubi approaching of the village.

A voice came on the monitor "Three maximum security prisoners are unaccounted for, and could possibly be escaping. Search every room and floor of this hive. No one gets out. Call back up from any other available Anbu outside the base to make sure no one who is not Anbu leaves this base."

The Anbu, under orders quickly spread out searching the 10 story deep hive looking at every cell, room and floor. If three MS prisoners escaped from this Hive, what would it say for the reputation of the Anbu?

There were a few Anbu however, that weren't looking for these prisoners as hard as the others. One of them was wearing a Cougar mask with a horizontal line on each cheek. Under his mask, his four eyes were smiling.

"Look at them panicking when Anbu are supposed to be remain cool under all circumstances. That's just how the foolish Hokage runs his village. They hide behind their reputation and will of fire to make them seem strong but when a serious problem occurs, their true colors shine. They panic." thought Mr. four eyes. "Then again, I shouldn't be here myself. I helped Mizuki and those two idiots escape so the attention could be diverted from Tsubaki, whose should have recovered the FSOS at the top of the Anbu base by now. Her Meisaigakure makes her perfect for the job. Even in with the smallest amount of light, she can blend in with her environment and make herself invisible. Coming out with a huge scroll is a problem though. A few Anbu shouldn't be too much for her. A powerful sleeping gas should do the trick. Time go get out of here, after all, I have other jobs." He finished with a smirk. After a few hand seals, his body began to vanish as flames ignited his feet all the way up to his head until he was no more.

_**Flashback ends**_

The Hokage stiffened and then regained his composure and said, "So that's how he pulled it off…I see. You are very cunning indeed Mizuki. You planned this day from your capture and got help to pull off your plan. You watched me and the shinobi with your eyes, and what you couldn't see, you had others to see for you. That's how you got to Konohamaru."

_**Flashback of Konohamaru kidnapping (2 hours ago)**_

Somewhere in a small training ground inside the village, a **Tokubetsu Jōnin** was starting to get impatient at his pupil who had run off again during one of his lecture.

"Where could he have run off to this time?" thought Ebisu. Ebisu had been working with Konohamaru for a few months now at the Hokage's request. This was the "omago-sama's_" _training to become Hokage. He set off to find the boy, hopefully he would cause too much trouble.

Meanwhile in the busy streets of Konoha, a little boy with a helmet who wore grey shorts, a yellow shirt with Konoha's symbol in red and a long green scarf was running freely, relieved that he got away from his sensei.

"Man sensei is so annoying, always calling me omago-sama and not my name. It's driving me insane." Kono screamed in his mind. He continued," That will show him not to mess with the future Hoka…"

"Thump"

Kono landed on his butt and looked up at what he had collided into.

"Watch where you are standing Mr. you could have killed me just now!" Kono shouted.

The man turned around looking left, then right, then up, then left again, trying to find the source of this noise.

"Hey bro, someone bumped into me and I'm trying to find him." Said Raijin.

Fujin replied, " Why don't you asked the kid there sitting on the ground. He might know, maybe we could ask him about the kid Tsubaki asked us to look for."

Kono was sitting dumbofunded at two fat men before him who appeared to have the intelligence of a three year old. That is until he heard her name.

"How do you two know Tsubaki-chan?" Kono questioned?

"You know her too?! Can you help us find a kid? Tsubaki said she had a suprise for him but it was outside the village." Raijin finished and handed Kono a picture.

In the picture, the said male was short, had a yellow shirt on with Konoha's symbol in red and a green scarf. He wore a helmet on his head and grey shorts.

"What are you two doing with my picture?" Kono asked concerned.

"Hey, you're the kid in this picture. You're Tsubaki's special friend!" Fujin said.

"Well of course I am, take me to her. I wonder what this special surprise it is. It beats being around sensei anyday." Kono smiled sheepishly.

"Sure lets go kid." The LSB smiled.

_**Flashback End**_

"I always had my suspicions about Tsubaki but she seemed so genuine about proving herself to Konoha about not being like Mizuki. Then she met Kono and the two just clicked. It was as if she was a natural with children. What's even worse is that the witnesses in the area who saw them talking didn't even pick up that a child was being kidnapped right in front of them. How the hell could someone just assume they have good intentions just because Kono didn't show any signs of fear?! Why the hell was Kono talking to stangers in the first place?!" the Hokage shouted his voice beginning to hoarse.

"My apologies Hokage-sama." Cat said. "How did the Hyuuga girl get kidnapped though?"

The Hokage started, "You see….."

* * *

_**In the forest far outside of Konoha**_

Four figures were dashing through the forest trees hoping to reach the destination by before sunrise as it was already midnight.

"Soon, we will be there and Lord Orochimaru will reward us greatly. Tsubaki, is the girl still asleep?"

Yes, Zuki-kun.

Unbeknownst to them, Hinata was wide awake, though her eyes were closed. She was trying to sense the amount of chakras surrounding her and if any chakra was behind them. Whatever that drug that Mizuki had used on her, was powerful at it seemed to have disrupted her Byakugan.

A tick popped acrossed her mind went she felt a powerful yet familiar chakra quickly closing in on them.

She spoke in her head, "Naruto-kun!"

Tsubaki felt the chakra, "You feel it to don't you Zuki-kun?"

"Yes, this is a very strong chakra and whoever it belongs to can interfere with our goals. Fujin, Raijin, we seem to have a follower that is after you're food. Will you stop him at all costs, even if it means killing him?"

"We won't let him touch our food" the brothers agreed.

"Kill him and then catch up with us" he ordered them.

The legendary stupid brothers dropped back from Mizuki and Tsubaki after they gave Mizuki his large shurkens back.

Meanwhile, our Naruto could smell that Hinata was much closer though he was picking up other scents a lot from the back and a few in the front. The ones in the back were closing very fast. It was then he picked up that there was a trap set up nearby and jumped above it.

The group of thirty ninja led by Asuma, Kakashi and Might Guy were also picked up on chakra signatures in front of them. They were divided into three lines spaced out by three meters. Each line had two Hyuugas except the line that was in the middle which had three.

The hyuuga spoke, "I can see a very powerful chakra ahead of us. It's almost blinding my eyes at how strong it is."

"Any idea that chakra might belong to old rival Kakashi?" Guy couldn't put it any other way.

Kakashi, stunned by Guy's serious look replied, "Not at all."

"If that's the case then we should do our best to avoid this person as we do not know what they are capable of" said Asuma who was trying to go faster after in nephew.

His careless got the better off him when he stepped on a branch that had a wire hidden from sight. Kunai and shuriken were flying from every direction but they were not enough for the group of shinobi. However, these shinobi did not notice that they trap was only a diversion for the real trap that was slowly taking over the air. It was too late. They had enhaled a strong fume and one by one began falling to the ground unconscious.

"They're very smart. To take out 25 shinobi with two traps is no easy feat." Asuma said, angered that he'd triggered a trap. He was starting to lose consciousness and later gave in.

"We've lost the mission. This sleeping gas has also affected our functions. I could barely feel my power of youth" Said Guy.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, we have failed." With that both Kakashi and Might Guy joined their companions in sleep.

Who will recover Hinata, Kono and the FSOS?

Naruto sniffed that two people had stopped but Hinata's sent was getting further away.

"I don't have time for people delaying me. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

Ten clones immediately appeared and were given orders to take care of the enemy.

"I wonder when this guy is gonna show up. I'm getting hungry."Raijin put.

"Me too!" Fujin agreed. "Do you think we can eat him after we beat him?"

Sure why not?

"Look, he showed up. Are they are brothers? Fujin asked, confused at the sight before him.

"It doesn't matter to me. More food for us to eat," Concluded Raijin.

Before the LSB ten Naruto's stood.

"Double Axe Handle" they both screamed. The earth shattered and seven of the ten KB were easily destroyed. The last three had jumped into the air and began to run through some hand signs.

"What are you gonna do, little boy, fry me?"

"That's the plan," Said the first KB.

"**Katon: Endan**!" said the second KB as a fire ball as big as the two brothers erupted from the KB's mouth towards them and they were panicking.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" said the third KB. The single shuriken it had thrown multiplied into 100 and flew past the fire ball.

"We're not done yet" said the last KB clapping his hand together. "**Fuuton: Reppushou**"The fireball now transformed into a huge stream of fire ignited by the gale. The shurikens had disappeared into the fire as so had the brothers. It was so intense that the fire was beginning to burn the forest and smoke was emitting from the scene.

"The chakra is still following us and getting closer. It's here!" Tsubaki said panicking.

A kunai embedded itself into the branch that Tsubaki stood on.

"Let Hinata, the kid and the scroll go and I won't have to kill." The voice sounded angry and of course Naruto had every right to be, they kidnapped his girlfriend, the Hokage's grandson and the FSOS.

"Is that you, demon scum?! Almost didn't recognize you with the hair and without the orange. But you kill me, is that a joke, you have no idea how strong I really am do you?" Mizuki said confidently with a slight maniacal laugh.

Hinata, who was tied up with ninja wire on Tsubaki's shoulder decided to make her move breaking the wire with her chakra and pushing both her and Tsubaki off the branch crashing down to the earth where there were a bunch of rocks.

"That's one less annoyance to worry about. I can finish you and take the scroll and the kid with me." Mizuki finished.

Naruto retorted, "What are you talking about you teme, all I see is straw and a big piece of carpet!"

Mizuki anger shot through the roof. The demon scum had pulled a fast one on him without him even noticing. He saw what looked like two other Naruto's heading back in the direction of the village with a scroll and the kid.

"I've planned too far for you to take away my chance to be recognized." Mizuki thought.

With that Mizuki took off in a blinding speed and appeared immediately behind the two fleeing clones. Before he could land a back handed slap, he receiving a fist to his left jaw sending into a nearby tree.

You will pay for this Uzumaki, he said venomously. Strange marks began appearing on Mizuki's ripped body and his teeth soon became fangs.

* * *

Down below not too far from Mizuki and Naruto's battle, Hinata was struggling to her feet trying to get away from her pursuer. Though the sleeping gas Mizuki had used when he disable her sensei, on her had taken a toll on her body, she saw the attack coming and only accidently inhaled a small amount. The fall didn't hurt much as she only received a small bruise on her shoulders.

Following along the rocky path, she found a river and opted to hide underwater. She thought she'd be safe there. Boy was she wrong. Her senses triggered too late and when she turned around she received a back handed slap sending her three meters flying into the still river.

"Thought you'd get away from me didn't you? That fall hurt a lot bitch. You're gonna pay for that!" an angry Tsubaki screamed.

Hinata scared for her life asked, "Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?"

She received a kick to the stomach that sent her flying further back into the middle of the river. Tsubaki now standing on the water ran through some hand signs, signs that Hinata watched closely and recognize with her Byakugan reactivated.

"Dragon-Tiger-Hare, she's going for a Suiton attack! I can't dodge easily because the gas affected my body making my reflexes slow."

Tsubaki sounded, "Suiton: Mizurappa" a jet of gushed from her mouth and blew Hinata away onto the hard rock. Hinata felt that brunt of that attack and now she was barely standing.

You wanna know why huh? Well I'll tell you. A woman should always stick by her man. Even when they sometimes make wrong decision, a man needs to know that his woman is still by his side no matter what. Not like that demon-boy is gonna live long to ever be with a woman.

Hinata perked up at this answer and to the fact that this kunoichi held hatred for her love. She began to think that this was her end until she recalled some of her memories with Naruto, his words.

"_You know I care about you Hinata_. _Such a nice and pretty person like you shouldn't be getting bullied around or hit on_.' '_That means a lot to me Hinata. But don't think my burden is stronger than yours. You are not weak. You've lasted this long haven't you. To go through such training, you're giving me a run for my money. You're probably the toughest girl I know_."

"I'm gonna kill you and then I'm gonna make sure that demon-brat suffers too." Tsubaki let out as she ran across the water towards Hinata with her kunai in hand ready to end the girl's life.

'_Yes, I do Hinata. Never give up no matter what, even at the end_.'

Hinata's Byakugan was blazing and wide open. She blocked the kunai strike with her left hand and instantly went for her new thought of Mizu Hari Rendan. She kicked the experienced ninja in her left knee, and Tsubaki in reaction to his knelt down to comfort the said knee. Why did Tsubaki do this? Hinata ended that one second break, bent over and kicked Tsubaki twice in the chin sending her flying into the hair. Now standing on the water, Hinata focused the chakra at the bottom of her feet. Less than half a second later, a whirlpool began spinning and out of that long cylinder shaper tubes of water were rapidly coming out of the water. In the matter of seconds that this was occurring, Tsubaki was falling head first into the water. Still stunned from the three kicks, he didn't have time to dodge the twenty chakra senbons flying at her in an alarming speed.

She knew her fate and the chakra senbons pierced her body in multiple places. Hinata wasn't finished just yet; she dashed forward with her right palm glowing blue and strook the Chunin in her mid section,

"Mizu Hari Rendan" she shouted.

Tsubaki was sent flying onto the shore.

In that moment, Hinata felt strong, stronger than she'd ever felt before. She checked the Chunin's pulse and what she feared most was a reality. She had just had her first kill. She was sad that it ended in the lady's death. She was doing this for her lover.

"However, what she did was wrong and she was going to hurt Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered to herself.

* * *

Naruto was trying hard to keep Mizuki from going after the KB he'd sent back to the village. They had to get Konohamaru and the FSOS there no matter what. As he expected, this caused Mizuki to kick his butt whose speed was quite impressive. Naruto had already used up a lot of his chakra fighting the idiot brothers, and then pulling off the Kawarimi with the scroll and Kono.

"Why don't you just roll over and die, demon scum?!" Mizuki snapped sending a huge shuriken swirling at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the shuriken by stepping to the side only to having Mizuki deck him in the fact. "If I do that I won't be able to stop you, teme. You must be jealous of me right now aren't you?" Naruto asked panting.

"Why would I be jealous of a demon container? Your life was pathetic, you are a loser!" Mizuki retorted

"I'm a loser who mastered Jutsu for the FSOS. You know those were KB earlier right?" Naruto was teasing Mizuki at this point and it was working.

Mizuki's eye twitched in anger and he pulled out a vile and drank all of it. Soon, an evil chakra was swirling around him, it even made Naruto flinch.

"**Are you finally let me ready to have some fun? He's been kicking your butt with his Doton jutsus and speed."**

"Fin, have all the fun you want."

"With this monstrous power, I will defeat you Naruto!" he screamed to the top of his lungs. His body started looking like a tiger. He grew bulkier and he no longer looked like Mizuki.

"**You have no idea what monstrous power really is, do you?"**

Mizuki stood their stunned by the amount of power Naruto was releasing. It made his chakra look like a joke. It was swirling all around Naruto. His eyes were red and slit. His wishers broadened even further and his fangs were touching his bottom lip.

"**Why are you cowering before me now? Where was that confidence you were just giving off? Because you are so pathetic, I'll finish you off in one move."**

Mizuki was stunned the Killing Intent and even if he could move, he wouldn't dare try.

"**Sonic Roar"**. A huge pressure let out from Naruto's mouth destroying everything in a 100m radius.

The Fox looked over Mizuki's decrepit body and said, **"I should have let Naruto taken care of him. He really was weak."**

* * *

_**Time Skip 8 hours later**_

_**Konoha Ninja Academy**_

Naruto's class was full with about 27 students. There were 4 tables and chairs in each of three columns of the class. In one column of the room a few kids were whispering about a creepy boy with dark glasses on. In another column, a loud mouth boy with red marks on his cheeks was yapping about how he's going to be the number one Genin Exam ever.

In the other column, a duck butt haired boy was surrounded by an army of fan girls asking and fighting to sit next to him because he had change the color of his shirt to black. While the rest were just watching a 'chubby' boy eating his chips while his friends ranted about how the academy was such a drag. At the front of the class, a light tan skin Chunin was standing in front of the class waiting for the bell to ring.

'ring'ring'ring'

The door of the class room slung open and a certain blond shinobi was face first into the hard wooden floor.

Naruto, voice of hurt said, "Owww. Guess I made it on time."

The entire room was quiet and all eyes were on Naruto. His long hair had been cut and it was back to the short style and he was wearing that orange jumpsuit again.

Naruto thought to himself, "They know"

"**More than likely"** the fox replied.

The entire room exploded with laughter.

"**Or not"**, even the fox was confused at this point.

Iruka, who was standing in front of the class let out, "Naruto, go to your seat immediately because I will be calling off the teams for this year and the Jounin who will be responsible for you."

Iruka had said this so harsh but smiling the same time. Naruto had respected and admired Iruka for just being nice to him. He was fair in the way he gave punishment and didn't single him out like other instructors would. Naruto quickly apologized with a sheepish grin and made his way to a seat.

Iruka watched as Naruto walked over to take his seat next to the girl he had rescued from danger. She saw the girl turn crimson in the face and inwardly smiled.

Iruka thought to himself, "Who would have thought that Hinata could defeat a Chunin level shinobi on her own? She even got rewarded with an A rank mission plus the bounty for killing Tsubaki. I wonder what she plans on doing with 300,000 ryo. And that Naruto, defeating the Legendary stupid brothers, Mizuki, and recovering both Konohamaru and the FSOS, he got double what Hinata got. These two will make great shinobi!"

"Alright listen up because I only plan on saying this once. Team 1……."

He continued, "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha" as he said this Sasuke focused from his brooding. "Sakura Haruno and …."

Chapter End

* * *

Thanks Goodness. It was torture trying to get this chapter completed. I'm glad that I didn't end up doing the redo like some of you suggested. I took out some of the action from Mizuki's part because and focused on Hinata's fight for a reason. Hope you like this chapter even though it was shorter than the rest.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Mizu Hari Rendan- This is a Taijutsu/Ninjutsu combination that requires the Byakugan. Hinata kicks the enemy in the knee, bends over and double kicks the enemy in the chin, launching them into the air. She then uses the water that is in the vicinity to create 7inch chakra senbons that shoot out the airborne enemy in rapid succession. She can do up to 30 chakra senbons at a time.

Meisaigakure no Jutsu - By controlling the reflection of light from one's surroundings with chakra, one can make oneself invisible. This allows the user to sneak up on their enemy without being noticed. It is impossible for people with normal eyes to find out the user's location. Only those with special eyes like the Sharingan or Byakugan can see through this technique.

Katon: Endan- is executed by the user gathering oil in their mouth which is created by chakra, spits it out, and ignites it. This technique simply shoots a flame bullet at the enemy. If the amount of oil that is prepared is kept down, the time it takes to invoke the technique is reduced. This allows the enemy to be stricken unaware, allowing the oil-containing flame bullet to burn them up completely.

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a technique that uses Kage Bunshin to create multiple physical clone copies from one thrown shuriken. It can also be used with Kunai as well. This Jutsu however requires a good amount of chakra control.

Fuuton-Reppushou is a technique utilizing the Wind Element. After forming the needed hand seals, the ninja will send a strong gust of wind towards his target. When acting in conjunction with another thrown weapon, the wind can increase its power and deadliness.

Kawarimi no Jutsu- E rank- This jutsu lets the user quickly switch places with another nearby object, such as a plant (normally a section of a log), an animal, or even another person within reach using the Body Flicker Technique, the moment an attack hits. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. The user can then use this confusion to escape or launch a counter-attack. Exploding tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. Basically all ninja know this technique.

Suiton-Mizurappa is a technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the needed hand seals, the ninja will expel a strong jet of water at his/her opponent.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I just wanna say thanks for those who supported my short stint with Naruto: A Sly Fox. It saddens me to say that I am unable to complete the story because I've hit a roadblock on what to do with the story, and couple with the fact that I couldn't remember my password for , and school.

The good news is that my schedule is a lot more flexible and I've come up with a new and better story with Naruto's journey to becoming Hokage. Look for the story called " Rise of a ninja Legend". This was so much easier writing and the storyline flows so well and there is not overpoweredness like with my first story.

Hope you guys don't crucify me and hey, if anyone wants the "A Sly Fox" story, feel free to message me and teach me how to let you adopt it cuz I'm still quite foreign to


End file.
